


Morning After

by starrypawz



Series: Cosmic Castaway [16]
Category: Star Wars: The Old Republic
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-01
Updated: 2013-03-01
Packaged: 2017-12-04 00:42:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/704501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starrypawz/pseuds/starrypawz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Facing the harsh light of day is never easy</p>
            </blockquote>





	Morning After

She had to admit, she had had better nights.

But it wasn’t so much the alcohol making her feel rough this morning. Sure that factored into it.

_Oh Force I made a complete idiot of myself last night…_

 

She had looked at the chrono by her bed, it was early. Earlier than she would usually be out of bed if she could help it but she felt like she wouldn’t be getting any more sleep.  Sighing she stood herself up, not really caring she was in an oversized t-shirt, shorts and she just knew she generally didn’t look her best right now.

She walked through the ship, Risha was nowhere to be seen. Good, she really wasn’t in the mood to…

_Oh kriffing hell…_

She thought about turning back for a moment.

_Pull yourself together._

She walked into the galley. 

Corso wordlessly passed her a cup of caff which she took with a polite nod.

She did think about just taking it and walking back to her cabin, simple enough. Awkward conversations could be put on hold to a much more reasonable hour.

But instead she decided to stay there, and the two stayed in a rather uncomfortable silence.

“Riggs…”

He turned to look at her, “Yeah?”

“I’m sorry, about last night,”  
“I don’t know why you’re aplogisin’ I’m the one who stepped over the line,”

_Dammit just shut up for a minute!  
_

“ _I_ didn’t help matters much either… I don’t think either of us was in a good state of mind… things have been a _bit_ crazy lately…”  
“You can say that again,” He laughed.  

There was a fair amount she wanted to say right now, but she decided there had been enough expression of unresolved feelings to last a lifetime lately.

Yet again she was telling herself to cut it out, getting tangled up with emotions was generally a bad idea.

And normally she was much, much better at avoiding that. She blamed it on the events that had transpired since Ord, like her ship getting stolen, that rattled her, that made her edgy, made her get more emotional than usual… 

She really needed to get her head screwed back on.  This really wasn’t her, she was a captain, ran her own ship, chose her jobs, picked her fights, and generally did what she wanted and thumbed her nose at authority.

Yet lately that had been going to pieces.

“Corso…”

But before she could say anything the intercom chimed.

“Hey, when you got a minute I can tell you where we’re headed next,”

She wasn’t sure whether or not to be relived for the interruption.

 


End file.
